David Haller
Personality David is a fragmented, multiple-personality-afflicted individual. His primary personality has fragmented into three, distinct personalities, that of himself, Ian, and Lucas. David is a relatively docile personality. Lucas is a violent, angry, manipulative personality bordering on sociopathic. He harbors hatred toward Charles Xavier, feeling abandoned and unloved, using his powers to get whatever he wants and hurt whoever he wants. Ian is a manifestation of David's inner child, feeling neglected and abandoned. He is selectively mute and also harbors resentment towards Charles Xavier. Physical Appearance David's body changes to match whichever of his multiple personalities is manifesting itself. They all have the same, physical traits, consisting of blonde hair and blue eyes. Both David and Lucas are young men of a slim build and average height, with short, blonde hair. David has no facial hair while Lucas has a patch of hair on his chin. David dresses conservatively, with combed hair while Lucas has a more punk/goth style, wearing leather wristbands, a leather collar, boots and a tight, black vest with wild, feathered hair. Ian is a young boy around the age of 7 or 8. Powers & Abilities David's mutation grants him multiple, psionic abilities. David's mutation caused his dissasotiative identity disorder to actually manifest his two, alternate personalities, altering his body in a manner similar to shapeshifting. Each personality manifests a different aspect of David's mind and each possesses different, psionic powers. Early Life David is the son of Charles Xavier, who, until recently, had been unaware of his existence. His mother is Gabrielle Haller, who divorced Xavier shortly before David was born. She kept the knowledge of David's existence from Charles, mostly because she didn't want to complicate their simple lives. Gabrielle and Charles did not part on the best of terms, and David (and Lucas) bear a great grudge against the father they never knew. David is a teenage boy who speaks with an American accent. He never, openly used any powers as himself. Season 4 David is Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller's son. Seen in Episode "Sins of the Son". In the Marvel Comics David's personalities developed due to mental disorders. David is disappointed in his father's absence while Lucas (one of his personalities) demonstrates this disappointment through anger and violence. David, considered the "true" personality, demonstrated no discernible powers. Was altered slightly from the comics. He more closely resembled his father and had inherited his psychic powers, but here Legion was also able to shape-shift somehow to match whichever of his multiple personalities is dominant, with personality and body shifts sometimes happening at random. The mechanism behind this ability is never fully explained, although it is possible that David is using strong psychic abilities to alter people's perception of his appearance rather than actually changing as Mastermind had done when first trying to avoid being discovered. His personalities sometimes appeared in two places at once, supporting the control-of-perception theory. Only three personalities were shown. The dominant personality, He has psychic abilities superior to Jean's and even caused Professor X's attempt to suppress him to backfire. Lucas lured Professor Xavier to Scotland and tricked him into locking David's other personalities away, leaving Lucas free to be himself. It was never explained what Lucas's goals were after this. The show was canceled before his storyline could be further explored. Young, mute Ian possessed pyrokinesis, including the ability to create fire at will. His motivations remain unknown, but he sided with Lucas against David and the X-Men. Other faces of Legion X-Men II - Legion.png|'X-Men' Comic (2000) X-Men X-Factor - Legion.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001 - 2004) New Mutants - Legion.png|'New Mutants' Comic (2009) X-Men Legacy - Legion.png|'X-Men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) Age of X - Legion.png|'Age of X' Comic (2011) X-Men-Legacy-01-005.jpg|'X-Men Legacy' Comic (2012) 5783193-proteus.jpg|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) S2_Character_Poster_(3).jpg|Legion (2017) Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Villain Category:Teens Category:One-Time Characters Category:Jewish